When I Win
by allyouneedis
Summary: What did Kurt mean when he said "No, I'm afraid that I'll beat you, and I know what that does to you when I win."?  4 times Kurt won, and 1 time he let Blaine win.


**My first Glee Fluff Meme fill :)**

**Based off of TPPP: "No, I'm afraid that **_**I'll**_** beat **_**you**_**, and I know what that does to you when I win."**

**The Prompt: How does Blaine get when Kurt beats him at something?**

**4 times Kurt won and 1 time he let Blaine win**

**ONE**

It was intense, this feeling. He stared into those ever-shifting but currently sky blue eyes with a penetrating gaze. They stared back at him, equally intense, equally penetrating. His heart sped up as their eyes remained locked for quite some time, neither of them willing to break the gaze. He knew he was going to win this time; he had to. Nothing could stop him now, he had been practising every day just for this moment, and he was going to win and it would be awesome, because his reward would be oh-so-sweet. He could tell that the other set of eyes were growing tired, soon enough they would blink and victory would be his.

Come on, just blink dammit… His opponent's bottom lip curled into his mouth, and his top teeth grazed the plump flesh seductively. The beautifully shaped lips cracked into a wide smile and… shit, why was he looking at those lips?

"Ha! I won!" Kurt crowed, victoriously.

"Shit," Blaine whined, "you cheated."

"Did not. Nowhere in the rules for a staring contest does it say you are not permitted to attempt to distract your opponent."

"But… But… it's not faaiir."

"Hand it over." Kurt stuck out his hand expectantly. Blaine sighed, reluctantly handing over his bottle of hair gel. That was the wager: Blaine had to wear his hair naturally curly for one week. And he was _so_ looking forward to giving Kurt a hickey that he wasn't allowed to cover up.

Kurt grinned as he leaned forward and ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, separating the curls that were already gelled back, and Blaine pouted. "You don't have to be so superior about winning."

"And you don't have to be such a poor loser," Kurt teased, laying a quick kiss on Blaine's forehead.

"Humph," he sulked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's okay, babe, even though you lost I still love you." Kurt rubbed his nose against Blaine's, but Blaine turned his face away. "Come on, you know you still love me too," he whispered into Blaine's ear.

"I love you, whatever," Blaine grumbled. Kurt laughed and ruffled Blaine's hair one last time, then skipped off to hide the hair gel, leaving his boyfriend to sulk for a bit longer.

**TWO**

"You're gonna be sorry you agreed to this," Blaine said smugly, handing Kurt one of the controllers. "I am awesome at this game."

"Yeah, whatever, how hard could it be?" Kurt shrugged, taking his place next to Blaine and cuddling up to him.

"Nuh uh, no cuddling. I need my arms free."

"All you need to do is press a few buttons with your thumbs, why would you need your arms free?"

"Duh, that's how you play racing games. You have to, like, move with the controller, to really get into the game." Blaine leaned side to side to demonstrate, and be sure that he had ample room to manoeuvre.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his goofy boyfriend, but moved further away on the couch anyways. "If you say so. I dibs Princess Peach."

"You can have her; I'm totally being Donkey Kong."

"Suitable…" Kurt mumbled.

"Wha?"

"Nothing, dear." They each selected their characters, then Blaine picked a fairly easy course for Kurt's sake.

Two minutes later Blaine was getting increasingly frustrated as he just couldn't seem to get past that stupid princess. "What the hell, where did that freaking banana come from?"

"Sorry, dear, that was me," Kurt said easily, sticking his tongue back out between his lips in concentration.

"_Sorry, dear,_" Blaine mocked. With his eyes glued to the TV screen, he missed Kurt's amused grin. "Ugh, stupid track. I totally made that jump."

"Apparently not."

"Would you _please_ stop talking. You are distracting me."

"Oh, hey look, I'm catching up to you!"

"No. No! You are not going to lap me… You wouldn't… YOU JUST LIGHTNINGED ME!"

"I just lightninged everyone."

"But you _lightninged_ me, then you _lapped_ me."

"Sorry, was I not supposed to do that?" Kurt giggled. Angry gamer Blaine was so cute.

"No, no you were not supposed to lap me. You don't lap your boyfriend. That's just mean."

"Okay, babe, I'll wait up for you." Princess Peach stopped moving, and Kurt set the controller down in his lap.

"No, you are not going to let me win. I am going to beat you fair and square. Now pick up that controller and race me."

"If you say so." Kurt pushed the little button that made him go forward, and his little pink car crossed over the finish line, ending the race.

Blaine stared at the screen in shock for a second, then turned to Kurt. "Did you just beat me at Mario Kart?" he asked, shrilly, his mouth hanging open.

"It appears as though I did."

"You… you… oh be quiet." Blaine stood up and threw his controller onto the couch.

"Don't forget you owe me a foot massage now," Kurt teased, wiggling his toes at Blaine.

Blaine stomped away muttering something under his breath, and Kurt laughed. Blaine's fierce competitive side amused him greatly. One day he might consider telling Blaine that Finn made him play Mario Kart all the time… But then again, maybe not. This was too much fun.

**THREE**

It was crunch time. They tied the first round, and Kurt won the second, which meant that Blaine had to win the next two in a row. And he had to, because the stakes were high this time.

"Rock…"

Blaine always picked rock when it came down to crunch time. Rock was solid, rock was strong, rock was dependable.

"Paper…"

But Kurt had been catching on to that lately; he had been throwing down paper, covering Blaine's rock. Blaine's rock was starting to feel insecure.

"Scissors…"

Blaine threw down his scissors.

"Ha! I w—" he moved to playfully snip Kurt's flat hand with his two fingers, but Kurt's hand was in a fist. "Kurt, that's not paper."

"No dear, it's a rock." He bumped his fist on top of Blaine's fingers, crushing them together, with a sadistic smile on his face. Okay, maybe it wasn't sadistic, but it was mean. "Why would I use paper when I knew you would throw down scissors?"

"But… But how did you know? I always use rock…"

"You had your thinking cap on. I could practically see the smoke coming out of your ears." Blaine scowled at him. "You knew that I knew you always used rock, so you assumed I would use paper. Hence, the only logical solution would be for you to use scissors."

Blaine crossed his arms and pouted. "I hate that you know me so well."

"No you don't, you love it." Kurt crawled across the bed and sat in Blaine's lap. "You love that I know all of your secrets," he whispered into Blaine's ear. "You love that I know your mom's birthday, so I can remind you." He kissed Blaine's forehead. "You love that I know all of your smallest hopes and biggest dreams." He placed a hand over Blaine's heart, making small circles. "You love that I intimately know all of your sweet spots." He kissed _that spot_ on Blaine's neck, then gave it a little flick of his tongue causing Blaine to shiver with delight.

Blaine refused to give in that easily though. "Yeah, well I hate that you know my rock, paper, scissors strategy so well," he mumbled.

"You're so cute when you're angry. But I do believe you should run over and pop Hairspray into the DVD player now." He crawled off of Blaine's lap and sprawled on his side of the bed.

"But I _really_ wanted to watch Deathly Hallows," Blaine muttered.

"I know, that's why we played rock, paper, scissors. And you lost."

He muttered under his breath all the way to the DVD player and back, but by the time the movie started and Kurt was snuggled up at his side, he couldn't really be upset anymore. But he could still pretend he was. "How 'bout you let Tracy sing the song."

He could feel Kurt's lips quirk into a smile on his chest.

**FOUR**

"I'm telling you, it was February."

"And _I'm_telling _you_ that it was January."

"Why are we even arguing about which month Kristen Stewart was on Vogue? We don't even _like_ her." Kurt scoffed.

"_You_ don't like her just because she got to kiss Taylor Lautner," Blaine shot back, and Kurt stuck his tongue out at him. "I think she's a gre… she's an okay actress…"

Kurt laughed. "See, you can't even finish saying she's a great actress because you know it's not true. And you can stop being jealous about the whole Taylor Lautner thing anytime now, because I know you would jump on Robert Pattinson if you were given half a chance."

"He was _Cedric-freaking-Diggory_. And I'm not jealous. And how much do you want to bet she was on the January cover?"

"I will bet you…" Kurt pursed his lips, and then a malevolent smile crept across his lips. "I'll bet you an afternoon with Finn that it was the February cover."

Blaine didn't even know what that meant, but he was sure he was going to win, so he pulled out his iPhone to Google it. "Fine." Less than a minute later, he was staring down at his screen in shock. "Dammit." He looked up, and Kurt already had the victorious smirk on his face. "I hate you."

"You love me. Told you so."

"But I swear it was January…"

"January was Natalie Portman. So about that wager…"

"Yeah, what does that even mean, an afternoon with Finn?"

"Well, tomorrow afternoon Finn has a doctor's appointment, blood work and stuff. Dad and Carole both have to work, so they wanted me to drive him around, since he has a tendency to faint. I had epic shopping plans with Mercedes and Rachel though, and since you are so graciously helping me out with this, I no longer have to cancel them." He gave Blaine a peck on the cheek. "Thanks sweetie."

"Gracious my ass," Blaine mumbled. He had heard his share of horror stories involving Finn and doctors. "You are so mean to me."

"Only because I love you, dear."

"Yeah, whatever."

**THE ONE TIME KURT LET BLAINE WIN**

The sun was just setting, and Finn and Puck were attempting to start a fire in the pit in the Hudson-Hummel's backyard with Artie directing and Rory watching. Sam and Kurt were off chatting; Sam had been begging Kurt for tips on how to get Mercedes back. Blaine and Mike sat on the back steps, each with a beer in hand, watching as Puck tackled Finn and Rory tried his hand at starting the fire.

"Why have you been so quiet tonight?" Mike asked Blaine, breaking their easy silence.

"It's easier that way," he answered simply, shrugging his shoulders.

Mike gave him a look, then turned his attention back to Finn. "He doesn't hate you, you know."

"He coulda fooled me." Finn hadn't even invited him to the barbecue earlier, he knew he was only there because he was already over visiting Kurt, and Finn wouldn't leave Kurt out, so Blaine was allowed by default.

"He just feels threatened," Mike explained. "None of the other guys, well except Sam, have ever given him a run for his money when it came to solos."

"I don't care about the solos," Blaine said bitterly, watching the quarterback in question grab the lighter from Rory's hand. "Kurt always raved about how you guys are a family, and I'm just not feeling it."

Mike took a pull from his beer, and glanced over at Kurt. "I think he's part of it too. In the past two years, Finn's gone from one of Kurt's bullies to his brother. He's, like, super protective now, and he's afraid that you're going to hurt Kurt and he won't be able to do anything about it. Doesn't give him a right to be such a jerkface to you. But don't worry, he'll get over it."

"I hope so."

The fire finally caught on, indicated by the whoops and hollers from the four boys surrounding the pit. "Okay, who's up for shotgunning a beer? Sam? Kurt? Mike?"

Blaine knew it was a purposeful omission, and despite how he tried to not let it bug him, it did.

Kurt shot a glare at Finn. "Sure, Blaine and I are in." He came over to where Blaine was sitting and grabbed his hand, leading him over to the picnic table, and Mike followed.

"Let's make this interesting," Puck said, handing out a can and a screwdriver to each boy. "A shotgun race. Winner picks next week's bro night activity." Murmurs of assent came from the circle. "Ready…" They all brought the beer cans in front of their faces, tilted to the side, holding their screwdrivers overtop. "Set…" Blaine really wanted to win this. If he could win this, maybe Finn would stop looking at him with the same look he gives Rachel's vegan lunches. Maybe Rory wouldn't pretend he doesn't exist whenever Finn is around. Maybe Puck wouldn't give him that look that said 'sorry, dude, but Finn's my bro'. "Go!" Eight screwdrivers simultaneously punctured eight beer cans then dropped to the ground, lips sealed around holes, and then eight tabs cracked open. Blaine was awesome at shotgunning beers. I mean, when you have to swallow large mouthfuls of cum on a regular basis, you get pretty good at letting it slide down your throat without having to gulp it down. The thing was, as with everything it seemed, Kurt was better than him. At shotgunning that is. As Blaine felt the cool liquid flow down his throat he glanced at Kurt, can to his lips, his slender neck arched back, but as he watched, Blaine noticed Kurt's Adam's apple bobbing up and down a couple times. The flow of beer from Blaine's can ended and he crushed the can into the picnic table with a victorious shout and a grin, followed shortly by Kurt's, then Puck's. Sam and Mike finished next, trailed by Artie, Rory, and a surly-looking Finn.

"Awesome, bro!" Puck shouted, clapping Blaine on the shoulder.

"Alright!" Sam nudged his side.

Kurt gave him a quick peck on the cheek with a look of pride. "Well, will you claim your prize dear? What will we be doing next week?" He wanted to make sure Finn didn't try to back out of it, or 'forget', and he knew Blaine wouldn't press the issue.

"Well, I know that there are one or two things you have in mind, so I'll just defer my prize to you." He didn't really care what they did, and the way Kurt's face lit up made it totally worth it. With that decided, the rest of the boys started to disperse, Puck mumbling something about marshmallows, Sam going off in search of roasting sticks, Rory heading towards the fire to warm up.

"I love you." Kurt whispered, pressing a longer, but still chaste, kiss into Blaine's lips.

"Mmm, I love you too." Blaine pulled Kurt close and hooked his chin over his shoulder, and noticed Finn looking at him. But this look was different. This look simply said 'thanks for taking care of my brother'. Blaine smiled at him, and Finn smiled back, before turning and walking away to make sure Rory didn't fall into the fire.

oOo

Later that night, they lay spooning in Kurt's bed. They could still hear the sounds of the party continuing in the rooms around them, and Kurt flinched when he heard the sound of a glass breaking, followed by Puck's voice. "I'm okay! Can't say the same for the vodka."

Kurt made a move to roll out of bed and do damage control, but Blaine pulled him tighter against his body and nuzzled just behind his ear. "Finn can manage," he murmured, stroking Kurt's stomach. "At least it's not the wine; vodka won't stain anything." Kurt sighed and allowed his body to melt into his boyfriend's. Blaine lifted Kurt's shirt up and slipped his hand under, tracing small designs onto his skin, and burrowed his nose into Kurt's hair, breathing in deeply. "Babe?"

"Yeah?" Kurt rested his hand on top of Blaine's, linking their fingers.

"Earlier… you let me win, didn't you?"

Kurt thought about denying it, but there was really no point. Blaine knew, and denying it would make it look like it meant nothing. "Yeah. I did."

"How come?"

Kurt rolled over to face Blaine, slotting his leg between Blaine's knees and bringing their linked hands to his lips, brushing a soft kiss along Blaine's knuckles. "Because I love you. Because I see how hard you are trying to fit in, and it upsets me that Finn isn't making it easy for you. Because I knew that letting you win would bring you up in their books, maybe earn you a little bit of respect from them. Because I know what it does to you when I win." Kurt smirked at him, then kissed his lips tenderly. "But mostly because I love you."

Blaine brought their hands up to his lips, and kissed each of Kurt's knuckles individually. "Have I told you recently how amazing you are?"

"Maybe once or twice," Kurt grinned, "but I never tire of hearing it."

"Good," Blaine smiled sweetly back, "because I will never tire of saying it." He opened up Kurt's palm and laid a kiss right in the center, then worked his way to Kurt's wrist. As Blaine flicked his tongue and drew his lips across the sensitive skin there, Kurt's breath caught in his throat. "You are amazing. I can't tell you how amazing you are, because words don't exist that match your level of awesomeness."

"You're a dork. I love you."

"I love you more. I can't tell you how much I love you."

"Because words don't exist?"

"Because words don't exist."


End file.
